Recovery
by D. Milk
Summary: Mori has a terrible accident at school, leaving him with a compound fracture. Through Hunny's care of his injured servant and Mori's comfort to a weak and self-conscious Hunny, will their relationship grow into something more intimate?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Disclaimer-bo-bamer, banana-fanna fo-famer, me my mamer, disclaimer!

A/N: Like I've said, I'm notorious for short chapters. Forgive any medical mistakes, thank you very much.

Hunny stared at his cousin as he calmly took notes down and sighed as he found himself scribbling his name all over his notes. Again. He studied his face for a moment; his eyes were blank but focused, until he frowned. He stared for a second, his mouth twitching, then continued to write.

Mori closed his textbook, making Hunny look back at his notes. He wasn't even halfway done, but he closed his notebook in a panic as Mori glanced at him. He didn't say anything, just watched Hunny's face for a moment. Hunny stared straight ahead, shaking his head in an attempt to let his hair cover his flushed face. Mori's hand was against his forehead a second later.

"Mitsukuni," he said quietly, and Hunny blushed harder.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling all right?"

Hunny swallowed, feeling more than a little sick. He quickly paged through excuses—not enough sleep, hunger, lack of iron, lack of _cake_—he could use; the last thing he needed was his over-protective cousin whisking him off to the infirmary when there was nothing wrong with him. "I'm hot," he said finally.

Mori stared at him, but he nodded, going back to what he had been doing. Hunny took a deep breath, relieved that he had avoided that easily enough. He began to put his things away, his face returning to the normal pink complexion, his ocher eyes holding a newfound sleepiness.

They were dismissed, and Hunny felt the urge to dash out of the classroom ahead of everyone in 3-A, but of course, Mori would find that suspicious and most likely cart him off to the nurse, assuming that he was delirious with fever. So as he stood up to wait for him, he was surprised when Mori spoke. "Go on," he said. "I'll meet you at lunch."

Mitsukuni, grateful for the moment alone, nodded and picked up his briefcase. He walked out of the room. He continued down the long hallway, his imagination beginning to carry him away, but he jumped at the sound of a loud thud. He turned around to see Mori sprawled on the floor.

His heart rate sped up, and he dashed over to him, kneeling next to him. A crowd of people had already accumulated, and a girl—a first-year, Hunny assumed angrily—stood, crying, it seemed. "What happened?" demanded Hunny in a voice all but calm to no one in particular; he just wanted an answer, and he wanted it immediately.

"I-I'm sorry, Hunny-senpai," sobbed the girl.

"Stop crying!" he flared. "You're not the one who got hurt!"

"I…I was in his way, and he tripped trying not to run into me."

"You—"

Mori clenched Hunny's arm, and he was silenced. His rage subsided as he stared at the man on the floor. "Mitsukuni," he grunted, still as calm as ever, and Hunny noted his ripped pant leg and compound fracture, his small hands wandering to that area in his leg. "It was… an accident." His words were choked and came out harshly, like someone was strangling him.

"Hold still, Takashi…"

"Has someone…"

Mori was steadily losing consciousness, and by now, the hallway was a high-traffic area, crammed wall-to-wall with curious and concerned students. The crowd standing around Hunny and Mori was now backing away as Mori's broken leg was bleeding heavily, and Ohtori Kyoya, had managed to push his way through, uttering perfunctory "excuse me's"

and what not, kneeling beside Hunny.

He straightened Mori out, who was out cold by now. "Hunny-senpai," he began, taking Mori's pulse. "Tamaki's gone to get the nurse…"

As Kyoya continued with analyzing Mori's leg, Hunny crowded over to his head, setting it in his lap. He smoothed his hair, feeling helpless and on the verge of tears. How could such tragedy occur on a totally normal day, with such a low-risk environment, to the most undeserving person in the school? He wanted to scream at all the bystanders doing nothing, but he wasn't in the right mindset, and so the thought was immediately vague and forgotten.

He watched as Mori's leg gushed blood, feeling more distressed than sickened, and by the time Tamaki had led two paramedics to the scene, tears were already brimming on the wide, brown eyes. Kyoya backed off, and Hunny was forced to do the same. As the paramedics—evidently someone had sent for an ambulance, which meant it was bad, on the count of Ouran Academy's infirmary and health care were second to none—tore the rest of his pant leg off and assembled a splint around his lower leg.

Fortunately, Tamaki's hand found Hunny's shoulder, soothing by kind gesture, and he walked him away from the scene. "Hunny-senpai," he began softly as Hunny took a glance back at Mori. He was being lifted onto a stretcher, which made Hunny cry a little more. "He'll be just fine."

Hunny nodded sadly, wiping his eyes. Of course Mori would be okay. He always had been. It just figures that he would get hurt trying not to let someone else get hurt. He was too careful to have been so badly injured otherwise. The professors standing around began to usher the students down the hall; the crowd was slowly dispersing by then anyway, and Hunny walked to lunch with Tamaki.

Like he could eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Disclaimer bo-bamer, banana-fanna fo-famer, me my mamer, disclaimer!

A/N: Ooh! Thanks for your reviews. Yes, Mori broke his leg… I'm not exactly sure how either… heh, heh, heh… (fell on it wrong?) But, as I'm positive that you already know, it's very vital to the plot line! Speaking of which, he does some things that would most likely be impossible for those with broken legs… so, if you have one, don't try this at home, kids… Thanks for understanding my anti-realism, everybody! (If you can call it that…) Also, a compound fracture is when you break your bone so that it pierces through your skin and juts out. It is very easy to recognize and commonly taught in many health textbooks. There you go.

Hunny sat on the sofa in Mori's home on Saturday waiting for his uncle (who was really just another cousin) to bring Mori home. Satoshi and Chika had been playing tag outside, but Mrs. Morinozuka had convinced them to come inside and play something else; the game had escalated into something very violent, as it usually did with those two. It had begun to snow by the time they were sitting on the floor playing board games, and a fevered argument broke out between them.

"You moved my piece!"  
"No I didn't."  
"Put it back right _now_, Yasuchika!"

"I didn't move it!"

And just like that, Satoshi lunged over the game board, and the two began to wrestle on the floor. Usually, Hunny would've gone over and broken the fight up, but he was tired today and didn't want to get hurt. It would most likely lead to a fight with his little brother anyway. He sighed, watching closely to ensure that no harm befell Chika, and the door swung open.

Mr. Morinozuka ducked his head—he cleared six and a half feet—as he entered the room, and his son followed him on crutches. Satoshi jumped up and dashed over to his brother, and Chika followed him, only slightly less excitedly. Hunny waited until they had showered Mori with questions. This eventually resulted in Chika making a rude comment about the girl who tripped him and Satoshi chasing him down the hall.

Hunny walked over to his cousin and embraced him, stretching his neck to nuzzle his chest., which felt cold, an evident result of being outside. Hunny was about the cry, but he held back for Mori's sake.

"I was so worried about you."

"I'm okay."  
"Takashi…"

Mori struggled to return his hug, inadvertently dropping one of his crutches. Hunny immediately bent to pick it up for him, and he wedged it under his arm again, mumbling, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Hunny, smiling and giggling at him. He had never been so happy to hear Takashi's savory voice. The two proceeded to the dining room where Mori lunched, consuming a large quantity of food, and Hunny propped his head in his hands, staring at his cousin. He had already finished his lunch. "I guess the food at the hospital wasn't that good," he commented, smiling.

Mori shook his head. "It's not that…" He stared at the table for a few seconds before continuing to eat, and Hunny blushed upon realizing that he had failed to understand the obvious reasons that Mori couldn't eat. He sighed, feeling sorry for his cousin.

"Are you on a lot of pain meds?" he asked.

"They make me sort of tired."

Hunny nodded. "You don't seem out of it though. That's a good thing," he said, smiling, and Mori smirked, giving a slight nod. "Satoshi and Chika got into it outside today. They'll end up like you if they keep it up…" Hunny laughed, knowing that Mori could take the joke well, but he didn't laugh. He just kept eating his lunch. Hunny decided that there was no need to continue their one-sided conversation and sat silently.

"Look," began Mori after a few minutes, rousing Hunny. "I'm kind of tired."

"Right."  
"I don't mean to be standoffish."

"Oh. Okay."

They were both quiet for a time, and Hunny felt the urge to cry. But why? His feelings wouldn't have been hurt so badly by anyone else, only Mori. Mori never treated him like this. A few tears slipping down his pale face, staining it.

"Why are you crying?" asked Mori, sounding slightly panicked.

"I don't know…" he replied genuinely.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry…"

"It's not you… I guess I'm just sort of tired, too."

Hunny couldn't contain himself anymore. He began to sob, and Mori immediately stood up, limping over to him on his crutches. "T-Takashi," he said, his eyes widening, touched by his display of complete solicitude. "Sit down," he sniffed, "before you get hurt." Mori didn't sit down, but he dropped one of his crutches, leaning his weight on the other, and swept Hunny up quickly in one arm.

Hunny was surprised and impressed by his upper body strength, and the feeling of being held by him, having his arms around his neck, gazing into his warm and kind eyes, was comforting enough alone to coax him away from his tears. But he knew that Mori would have to put him down before he got hurt or fell over.

Carefully, he pulled away and eased himself onto the floor, slipping from Mori's arm and ensuring that he wouldn't cause him to lose his balance. "Mitsukuni," he said, his voice nearly a whisper. He looked as if he could cry himself as he reached down to gently dry Hunny's tears.

"I'm fine," he said, giving him his cutest smile, which seemed to satisfy Mori well enough. Hunny picked up his crutch and gave it to him. "Chika and I should get home. You need your sleep."

Hunny turned to go, but Mori touched his arm. He turned around, seeing the pain in the taller boy's eyes. "Mitsukuni," he said quietly, and Hunny's heart began to thud in his chest.

"Yes?" he whispered, and Mori finally looked up at him.

"Um… Thanks."

"…You're welcome."

Hunny turned and left, smudging the corner of his eye with his thumb, realizing that it wasn't going to be enough.


End file.
